Learning to Love
by forbbidenfruite
Summary: Edward did not know what to think when his vampire family decided to adopt. He knows this is a bad idea, but when he sees baby bella everything changes. Possessive Edward HybridBella vampire imprinting


I do not own Twilight!

1. Sorry for how short the chapter is! I promise chapters will get longer  
2. Edward and Bella will not be romantic until she is older...like sixteen or seventeen  
3. Vampires can mate up to a certain age  
4. Vampires imprint and are possessive  
5. Enjoy the story!

* * *

"I really think this is a bad idea." Edward growled at his father and coven leader, Carlisle, as the older blonde vampire finished getting a car seat into the back of Emmett's truck. Much to Edward's protests the Cullens had decided to adopt a child. Esme and rose were both yearning for a child to care for and this was the only way to do it. Rosalie, Emmett's mate, was perfect in many ways, but her biggest down fall was her inability to have children. In the vampire world the best thing a female can do is have a child and expand the coven, but Rosalie, not matter how hard she tried, could not concieve. Esme had managed to have three children before she no longer could concieve. She had her hands full with Edward, Emmett, and the youngest, Alice. Now about three hundred years later the family had decided to add to it.

"Majority rules, Edward. Maybe you will find your imprint in one of the workers there. It could turn out to be a great day for you." Carlisle said standing up to look at Edward and give him one of his calm smiles. How that man had managed to keep his cool raising Edward and his siblings was mind bogling to Edward. The man had to raie a mind-reader, a tiny pale blodd drinking version of the hulk, and a pyschic, which is no easy take. Raising humans was hard, raising vampires was harder, and rasing gifted vampires had to be the hardest thing to do. "Besides we may not be getting a human, if that is what your worried about." Carlisle said as he started to walk towards the house.

In 3490 things certainly had changed. Vampires were on the top and other creatures had come out of hiding. Some of them he wished had stayed hidden, it was a little disconcerting to see a giant pass by your house. Even though vampires were basically industructable it still made Edward nervous...well not fo him, but for his precious updated volvo. He had kept his volvo unchanged for as long as he could, but had everually let Rosalie update it so edward could drive it and he really did not want some giant stepping on his baby. He supposed everyone had the right to be able to be out in the open, but sometimes it gor hard. For exaple how were they supposed to know what was and wasnt a shifter? Some of them are very convincing.

What Carlisle said did not ease Edward's anxiety by much. Bringing home any warm blooded thing was a risk and Rose and Esme said no to his idea of a ghost or robot baby. He knew, they all knew, what those two really wanted. They wanted something close to human, but it was really hard to adopt a human when you were not one, so they had settled for something warm blooded and at least kind of human. Emmett was hopin for one of those animal hybrids. He wanted a little boy with dog traits. The new hybrids were rather interesting. Those born into the life of a hybrid was a rather iffy one. If you got lucky you were raised like anyone else, but if you were like most you were sonsidered a pet. Most of them had ears and tails like an animal, but human bodies. Their personalities were also a mix of their human characteristics and animal characteristics. Knowing Edwards luck they would get a pomerainian girl. He did not have a thing against those dogs specifically he just did not like any toy dogs with the way they yapped. He already had to deal with Alice he did not need to add a toy dog to the mix.

"Come on people let's do this!" Alice said as she bounced past Edward and into the back seat of the jeep. Edward rolled his eyes as he climbed in aswell. He took the seat in front of alice, knowing that Jasper would want to sit next to her. That was the thing about vampire imprinting the males tend to be possessive. The famles could be aswell, but not as much. Typically when their was interspecies imprinting it then depened on if the other species was possessive and their natural characteristics.

"I was thinking' Rosalie started as Carlisle pulled out of their large driveway, "maybe we should get two babies. One for me and one for Esme."

"Let's wait until we get there Rose to decide on that." Carlisle said paticently. Even though he wanted his daughter-in-law happy he knew that two may be a bit much to handle.

It did not take long before they reached a tall brick building. On the porch there was a painted sign that said "WELCOME NEW FAMILIES" in large multicolor letters. Edward wished he was anywhere, but here. All he wanted to do was go back to his baby-less house and play the piano and not have to worry about killing the new addition to the family.

"Everyone before we get out I dont want anyone's hopes to be to high. We may not find the perfect fit for us here. do you understand?" Esme asked. Al of them nodded before getting out of the car. Edward followed his family as he took in his surroundings. On the left of the buildings was a playground where anxious couples and families hoped to find a specail additon in one of the children on the playground. It was so loud. Why they should get a child that could be loud was insane to Edward. Children were noisy and vampires could hear very well. It would get very annoying very fast.

Inside the bulding was rather large with a small sitting area where refreshments had been set out. A woman with a wild mane of pink curly house sat behind the table in order to help people go to the correct station. Edward made a face at the woman's thoughts about the men in the family as they got closer.

"Hello. We called earlier, we are the Cullen coven." Carlisle said showing his place as the leader of the coven. The woman just stared before hsaking her head nd looking down at the names on her list.

"Ah, here you are. You will want the second floor, the species of the child is written on a banner above the doors. Is there anything else I can do for you?" the woman asked thinking about how many centuries it had been since she hadhad a vampire.

"No, thank you." Carlisle said before leading the family up the stairs and to the correct floor. The second floor was relativley crowded with people coming in and out of rooms.

"What are we lookinf for?" Jasper asked as we passed by diffrent banner.

"I wanted to look at the hybrids." Rose said as she took the lead. She led the group around the many people who were there. Some came out of rooms with children while others came out looking either disappointed or hopeful. Finally the group reached the hybrid room. Inside the large room cradles were lined up and nurses buzzed around to take care of the children. After stepping into the room the family broke up. Edward just walked aroundand was not really looking for anythying, just looking at them since they were there. They were cute and all, but he want sure he wanted two in the house. even though they came for one he was certain that rosalies would get her way and get her own child.

Edward had never really been one for children. Even though he was sure was going to love his own very much he wasn't sure if he was going to like anyone else's. Children were just so loud and complicated. they were not exactly easy things to get along with. The last time he had interacted with a child it had not gone all that well. Irene Denali's daughter, Sasha, threw a tantrum because edward would not play dress up with her. Somehow the blame was on him while the little girl was comforted. He really did not want to go through that day in and day out.

"Edward, come here." Esme called from where Carlisle and Esme stood. He walked past the other cradles to a little pink one. "i think she is ours." Esme said with a smile as she leaned into Carlisle. Edward looked down at the sleeping infant and something clicked. suddenly his world, which he never knew was upside down, was turned right side up. The little baby girl in that cradle had become his whole world in one moment. She was a cute thing with tiny brown kitten ears, a tiny button nose, little hands,and cute dimples. She was adorbale, even though edward was a little biased. They had to get this child. The baby was his mate.


End file.
